Marry Me
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: A multi-chapter short story about Yuuri and Viktor from a bungled confession to the honeymoon. It may get sexy later on, so a "T" rating. Chapter 2: "I love you"
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me**

 **Best Friends**

Viktor and Yuuri stopped on their way home to gaze at the riveras the sun set. Viktor pretended to yawn and curled an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri automatically shifted into place. Yuuri didn't even think about it, it just felt natural to be in Viktor's arms. It was for the best that he didn't think, or else he would be in a panic and over thinking everything. Instead he sighed and automatically hugged Viktor from the waist. Maybe it was their long friendship, or the romantic setting, but, for the moment, everything perfectly aligned with their feelings. Viktor and Yuuri continued staring at the vivid colors of the sunset. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder and sighed.

"So beautiful."

Viktor sighed too.

"It's the prettiest sunset I've ever seen."

"Yeah."

After a few heartbeats Viktor thought it was the perfect time to say it:

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me please, there is something I want to say..."

Yuuri looked curiously at him.

"Yuuri I...I...I..."

Yuuri looked so beautiful and sweet in the pink light, he couldn't say it. Viktor, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov chickened out:

"Yuuri, you are my best friend."

It was true, he was in love with his very best friend and it was wonderful, but he couldn't confess his deeper feelings. Viktor smiled weakly and waited for Yuuri's response.

He didn't have to wait long.

Yuuri broke out the sweetest smile so far:

"You're my best friend too."

Viktor got excited, his eyes sparkled, his mouth formed a heart, and he bear hugged his best friend. He even slipped in a forehead kiss. After a long hug, they headed home, their arms wrapped around each other, not caring who saw them.

"Yuuri, as my best friend, we must always be together. I'm bored and lonely when you're not around."

"You feel that way too?" Yuuri was a little surprised, Viktor had a ton of friends. On the other hand, the first time they separated when Makkachin was sick, Viktor said then he wished Yuuri was there with him. It was only one day but they both confessed feelings of loneliness. Apparently, even now, even surrounded by people he's known his whole life, Viktor still felt the same.

Viktor was thrilled he said "too", it gave him hope.

"Yeah, the worst part of training is, I have to separate from you and jog by myself. Even if a bunch of people go with me, it's not the same without you. That's how attached I am to you."

"I feel the same!"

"There, you see! We have to stay together even after the Grand Prix, because you will definitely win it."

"I know I will! I feel it too!" Knowing that Viktor felt the same gave Yuuri a surge of new-found confidence.

"Yurio feels it as well. That's why he is training so hard. That's why Coach Yakov is so happy to have you at the rink." Said Viktor.

"Coach Feltsman is happy?"

"Yes. Your presence inspires Yurio to try harder than ever before."

"No, it is because of your amazing programs."

"It's your amazing talent."

"Well, either way, you _could_ go on coaching me..." Yuuri peaked at Viktor who was glowing at the suggestion and it encouraged Yuuri to continue. "Until I really need to retire. I know that after three or four years, something will come up that will keep us together."

"Coaching maybe?" Suggested Viktor.

"Coaching or something." Faltered Yuuri. He had doubts about his ability to be a coach, but they didn't have to worry about it now.

"Yes, something because I'm never letting go of my best friend."

Viktor thought: "Yes, "something" like a wedding."

That night, Yuuri contemplated everything Viktor said and did. At first, it seemed that Viktor hesitated to say something different from just being "best friends", Yuuri didn't know if he was relived or disappointed. Yuuri rubbed the spot where Viktor kissed him. He was certain the next few weeks would reveal more feelings. He was glad Makkachin decided to sleep with him. He hugged the dog and fell into a blissful sleep.

Across the hall, Viktor was mentally kicking himself as he paced across the floor. He chickened out in the love confession, but they had the most romantic moment yet. Also, Yuuri agreed to stay his friend and student for an indefinite amount of time.

"Maybe Yuuri will confess to me?" Viktor couldn't imagine where that idea came from.

And yet, somehow, he couldn't reject the idea. It was like the universe was trying to tell him something.

"Even so, I must gather up my courage to say it next time. That moment was too intense."

Viktor nodded, satisfied with this decision he stopped pacing, grabbed his Yuuri Katsuki body pillow, sprayed it with Yuuri's favorite cologne, and jumped into bed. Viktor was asleep within five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry Me**

 **I love you**

Yuuri and Viktor were getting very silly on the couch. They were telling stories and jokes. Yuuri couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. He caught his breath, lifted his glasses, and wiped his tears with the palm of his hand.

"Ha, ha, oh Viktor, ha, ha, I love you, he, he."

Viktor heard the love confession and was briefly shocked.

"He _did_ confess first, even if it was by accident..."

Viktor knew better than to let it slide, knowing Yuuri and how careful he can be, it won't be repeated. A Cheshire Cat grin stretched across his mouth. Yuuri saw the wicked grin and calmed down. His arms automatically crossed his body in an attempt at self-protection. He felt oddly naked.

"Er...Viktor?"

Viktor thought for a moment and his face softened. It was so simple.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" Viktor looked straight into his worried eyes. He was deadly serious.

"I love you too." Viktor nodded with calm conviction.

Yuuri's eyes widened with shock and he gripped his shirt to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. "Wait a second, "too"?" Yuuri's mind reversed itself. He spontaneously confessed and Viktor responded. Yuuri fainted.

It took a few minutes for Yuuri to recover. Yuuri was stretched on the couch with Viktor's worried face hovering over him. He was pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. Yuuri could only think of one thing to say:

"I love you." He said with a soft smile. Viktor responded:

"I love you." Viktor smiled adoringly at Yuuri. They sighed.

After a few moments, Yuuri felt well enough to sit up and talk. It was settled between them that they were boyfriends now. They kissed a few times before going to bed. Viktor asked him to share his bed as it would be lonely to sleep apart when they could be together.

"I was going to suggest the same thing, I just didn't know how to ask." Said a blushing Yuuri.

"I just want to hold you, my love."

"I know." Yuuri was completely red now.

Yuuri went to get his toothbrush and face wash from the hall bathroom. Viktor admired his creamy skin and was about to learn his secret.

"I got this stuff from Korea. I have to use it morning and night. I'll need it come morning and I have my toothbrush. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

Yuuri had his bath already and they were both in bed in minutes. Makkachin jumped into the bed with them, sniffed the new addition, grunted his approval, circled and flopped down to sleep. The family was complete.

"There is finally someone to use the other vanity and night stand." Said Viktor.

"Yeah. It feels natural." Agreed Yuuri.

"We have been friends for a long time. Becoming boyfriends was the next step..."

"I mean sharing a bed when we just agreed to date."

"But we are in love. We already went through the initial steps people go through in a relationship."

"Oh...It is kind of backwards, but it happened." Yuuri laughed in that cute way of his. Viktor hugged him.

"This feels natural too." Said Yuuri.

"Yeah...Goodnight Yuuri."

"Goodnight Viktor."

They kissed one last time, turned out the light, cuddled into position, and fell asleep in peace.


End file.
